Picture Perfect
by cware
Summary: A continuation of 'Sonny at the Falls'. What happens when Chad comes to apologize to Sonny, to realize she was putting his picture in a paper shredder? Sonny X Chad. Oneshot.


My continuation of the **Sonny With a Chance** episode "_Sonny at the Falls_". K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. But if I did, I'd make Sterling Knight marry me. (:

--

_He used me._

That thought burned inside Sonny's head as she glared hard at her signed picture of Chad Dylan Cooper. The one he had given her when they first met. "Ugh," Sonny growled, sliding the photo into Tawni's paper shredder. She was slumped in the dressing room, feeling horrible.

_Why did he have to use me? I thought he was nice!_

Sonny took a sip of her Logan-berry smoothie and sighed.

"Why are you crying over him?" Tawni snapped, peering over at her from her changing station. She had gotten dressed in pink sweats, ready for rehearsal.

"I'm not," Sonny retorted. She got up and stormed out the door, colliding into something.

"Whoa there, tiger," A voice caught her and steadied her.

"Chad?" Sonny exclaimed. He looked really cute, still in his McKenzie Falls outfit. Sonny had gone back to her normal clothes.

"Um, hi." Chad looked embarrassed. "Can I…" He cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?"

Sonny crossed her arms. "I don't know, Chad." She sneered. "Would that go against your plan?"

Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed her elbow, dragging her down the corridor.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Sonny protested, making a face as they came to a halt in an empty hallway.

"You do," Chad grinned and adjusted his jacket. "They all do."

"Well, obviously I'm not everyone. I'm sort of busy ripping up your picture."

Chad blinked and looked offended. "I came down to Chuckle City; the least you can do is talk to me, Monroe."

Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes. She leaned against the wall and looked Chad straight in the eye. Big mistake. They were big and light blue and looked miserable. She felt like wrapping her arms around him and saying everything would be okay. She shook her head and ignored her pulsing heart.

"Um," Chad started, running a hand through his silky blonde hair. "I'm sorry. For deceiving you."

Sonny shot him a Look. "I thought you were the only one who was there for me. Instead, you were against me. You just wanted your show to be the best, you didn't give a moo about me!"

Chad made a face. "I didn't 'give a moo'?"

Sonny pursed her lips. "Whatever."

"Sonny." Chad actually sounded earnest. "Yeah, I guess I went behind your back. But I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Chad. You used me." Sonny shook her head in disgust.

Chad narrowed his eyes. "I said I was sorry. Maybe…maybe it started out the way. And maybe I liked having you around." Chad threw his arms up to prove his point.

Sonny tilted her head to one side. "As in...what, Chad?" She wondered.

Chad cleared his throat and jammed his hands in his pockets. "As in, I'm sorry." He hung his head and started to walk away.

Sonny watched his retreating figure. She knew she would walk the other way, down to rehearsal with Nico and Zora and everyone else. But something inside her made her chase Chad down the hallway and grab his shoulder.

"What?" He whipped around and looked at her, his eyes looking sad and hopeful at the same time.

"I accept your apology," Sonny shrugged, smiling.

Chad sighed in relief. "Thank God, now I can get out of this place." He shivered, starting to leave.

"Wait," Sonny rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Chad looked at her, dubiously.

Sonny gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Um, I sort of lost my picture of you. Can I take a new one?" Sonny grinned.

Chad chuckled and shook his head slightly, his windswept hair falling into place. Circles of red appeared on his cheek as Sonny pulled out her cell phone.

"Smile!" Sonny cheered. Chad wrapped his left arm around Sonny's waist and smiled. And just as Sonny clicked on her phone's camera, Chad leaned over and kissed her.

Sonny beamed at him, and he grinned bashfully and walked away. Sonny downloaded the picture to her computer then printed it out.

I'll never get rid of this, Sonny thought, smiling, before sticking it in the corner of her mirror.

It was picture perfect.


End file.
